


Have a plan to kill everyone you meet

by erintoknow



Series: Aria [4]
Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 06:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erintoknow/pseuds/erintoknow
Summary: The only way keep everyone from being hurt is to imagine all the ways they can be.





	Have a plan to kill everyone you meet

**Author's Note:**

> [[The Impression That I Get by The Mighty Mighty Bosstones]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NIGMUAMevH0)

“Right so, your emitters are pretty great, but they’re also a vulnerability. Knock out enough of them, and electric discharge could just go right through you instead, frying your mods and cooking your heart. Brutal.”

“…Is this really necessary?”

“Look, I’m just saying!” You shrug, defensive at Ortega’s worried expression. “We need to think about these things if want to protect against them. There’s been some close calls lately with this new one, and it’s stressing me out.”

“So you came up with a plan on how to kill everyone?”

“It’s– It’s about figuring out what our weak points are.” You’re sweating a little. For some reason you had assumed Ortega would be her usual enthusiastic self listening to another one of your hypotheticals. 

“Alright. Alright. Fine.” Ortega refills her coffee mug and sits down across from you, with that distinct ‘it’s too early in the morning for this’ expression you’ve been getting to know lately. Do… do normal people not think about this stuff? Is this just a– you swallow the thought. You’re in this now, have to see this through.

“I mean… Anathema is invulnerable as far as we can tell, right? But that’s not super strength. She can still be pinned down with something huge. Also, like, physical invulnerability doesn’t extend to the mind. I mean, she’s just as prone to head games as any of us are.” You tap your head for emphasis as Ortega nurses her coffee. You frown. “I think maybe.. sometimes more? I don’t know how to talk to her about that. She’s my friend and I love her, but we don’t really… talk about that kind of stuff.”

“Mm.” Ortega still doesn’t look happy but at least she seems to be paying attention.

“Sentinel is pretty easy. Great mobility, but… Set up a shot somewhere then contrive a reason for them to put themselves in the line of fire. I don’t know, rig a baby carriage. The trick is to make him come to you.”

“I’m not sure how to train people to defend against ‘exploding baby carriages, Sidestep.”

You power on. “Steel’s a little tricky. In a straight up fight, his power armor is pretty robust. Almost military grade? I wish he’d let me look at it.”

“I could talk to him.” Ortega offers.

“Oh good, I can just imagine the temperature in the room for that one.” You don’t know whether to smile or frown at the image in your head. “Anyway, the best, uh, well, maybe not ‘best’ but you know what I mean, most efficient? Simplest? Way of taking out Steel is to sides- avoid the armor altogether. Ambush during civilian hours, poison his protein shake. Something like that.”

“It’s a cruel man that poisons another man’s protein shake.” Ortega says with mock solemnity.

“Well… you know. Villains.” You gesture helplessly as the break room settles into an awkward silence. You are so glad you decided against your original concept of discussing this with everyone together. 

“We missing anyone in this analysis?”

You frown, thinking. “I… don’t think so?”

“I’m talking about you, Miss Tactics.”

Heat fills your face. “Oh. Oh, hahaha. Sorry. Hrm… Let me think…” You rap your fingers on the table top. Under the table, your other hand traces patterns in your leg. You have thought about this one actually. But can you really trust Ortega? You want to believe so. So badly. But you’ve heard her talk about… things like you. No, it’s not that. It’s not a matter of trust, it’s that you’re not ready. Deflect with something else: “Well… I mean, bullets? Sniper shot, far enough away that I don’t detect them in time to get out of the line of fire. Big enough caliber and even if it doesn’t pierce the skinsuit that’s still a lot of kinetic energy causing internal damage.”

You think a little more. “Another option is someone I can’t detect easily.” You eye Ortega. “Like an epileptic. You know I’ve never been able to beat you in a match. I doubt it would be any different in a real fight.” You chew your lip, uncomfortable at the thought of fighting Ortega ‘for real.’

Ortega puts down her coffee, “Well, we’ll just have to keep working on that.” She grins. “You got time for a practice match?”

You groan and slide down in your chair. It looks like you’re about to get your ass kicked again. But… there are worse excuses to spend more time with Ortega. “One of these days I’m going to beat you, old lady.” You jab a finger at her. “And when I do. I’m never letting you hear the end of it.”


End file.
